Darkness turns in to Light
by Moon-Dragon 1288
Summary: Kagome was your average girl until she meets Inuyasha a vampire whose looking for his true love, can Kagome fall in love with a vampire? Will Inuyasha find his love? Please read


**Moon-Dragon 1288**

**_Darkness turns into Light_**

I really don't own anything that deals with Inuyasha so all I ask is that I don't get in trouble thanks and enjoy is been a long time since I write a story. Well again enjoy.

* * *

_The Meeting_

It was a normal day for Kagome. She had woken up to her mother shouting at her to wake up through her bedroom door. It was a warm sprong day and all that she wanted to do was stay home, but knowing her mother Kagome had to go to school so that she could get a good education. She got out of bed and took a shower brushed her teeth. She picked out her clothes. She decided to wear a shirt that said "I don't bite….all that hard" and a black mini shirt. She got her vans and got the backpack then went to kiss her mother goodbye.

As Kagome was walking to school she was met bye her best friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku. Kagome smiled at them and gave each one a hug.

"What's up guys how was your date lastngiht?" Kagome asked as he dug through her backpack, looking for a piece of gum.

"Oh it was great, until Miroku here started to stare at some slut from school. He finally noticed that I was gone when he as caught talking to a plant in the movies. you had to see it so many people thought that he was some mentally challenged kid that need help. I couldn't stop laughing." Sango said to Kagome while she shook her head as she was thinking about her boyfriend.

The three friends kept walking to school as they talked and laughed. The three of them had known each other since they were in preschool. Miroku and Sango have been going out since they were in freshmen year. Kagome was the only one of the three that refused to have a boyfriend, for the mire fact that she didn't trust guys after what happened to her with her past two boyfriends.

As they got to school they went to their lockers and got what they needed for the day, then they went to their first class. The three of them took their usually seats in the back and waited for the class to start.

Sango and Miroku stated talking about things that bored Kagaome. Kagome took out her ipod and started to doodle in to her notebook. Kagome was to busy listening to her music that she didn't notice the new student that had just walked in and sat in the seat that was in frotn of her. When Kagome finally realized that class started it was too late. The teacher was looking at her and she knew that she was going to be sent to the office.

"Save you speech Mr.Howell I'm getting my things and heading to the office." Was all that Kagome said as she got her things and headed to the front to get her slip.

"Well Kagome I was thinking that since you don't want to listen to me then maybe you should take mr. Inuyasha here and show him around the school." Mr.Howell said

"Sure whatever." Was all that was said.

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stepped out of the classroom and waited for the new kid. As soon as they were outside Kagome got a good look at Inuyasha. He had long black hair, tall, muscular, but what attracted her the most were his eyes. They were a golden color that seemed to look deeply into her soul. When she realized that she was staring she shook her head and blushed and started walking.

"So Inu what brings you to this happy go lucky school, which in my opinion is a piece of shit?" She asked him. That made Inuyasha laugh and smile for the first time.

"My family." Was all that he said an d just continued to fallow. Kagome took that and decided to just walk around school and talk. About an hour later the two of them were talking and laughing like they were old friends.

"Well let me see your schedule." Inuyasha looked at her and handed her his schedule. She took it and then went to her locker. She got her stuff and then started walking to one of the side doors of the school.

"Great. Ok well lets ditch school." Was all that she said as she walked out of the school with Inuyasha fallowing behind.

"May I ask why you asked for my schedule? And why we are leaving school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we have all the same classes and I'll just show you tomorrow. Because I want to just hang out with my new friend aka you. And because you seem like you want to leave also. So if you want to come along and chill with me then come on. Or stay in school and get to know all the freaking preps that will use you then drop you." Kagome stated as she got out her sun glasses and started to walk off property. To didn't take long for Inuyasha to make up his mind. He was actually happen that he had gotten to know Kagome. He was actually you average teenager that was only a few hundred years old. Yes Inuyasha was about two hundred years old. He was a vampire. He was debating whether to tell Kagome. He could sense that she was a great person, by the way that she just talked to him and invited him to skip school. Inuyasha had come to Kagome's town for the mire fact that he was trying to find he long lost love. Inuyasha kept thinking until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome.

"Yo hello? You in there Inu boy?" Kagome asked him with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Is Inu my new pet name?" He asked.

"Yeah you're my new pet." Kagome told him and busted out laughing. Inuyasha shook his head and laughed alongside with her.

"Hey Kagome do you have anyone?" Inuyasha asked. He really wasn't expecting Kagome to answer his question.

"Nope." Was all that she said to him. Inuyasha was shocked that she answered.

"Well why is that?" He asked again

"Bad relationships in the past that caused me to not trust guys. Well except my friend Miroku." She said

"Oh I hope you don't mind me asking you some personal questions." Inuyasha said to her hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

"Nope you okay besides you're my new friends." Was all that she said before they reached the place that Kagome was leading them to. They got to a restaurant that looked to be a fast food restaurant.

"come on I'm hungry and I really want to food. I really hope you like taco because I really want some. Also I get free food here for the sole reason that my brother Sota runs the place." Kagome told Inuyasha as they walked in. Everyone that worked in the restaurant greeted Kagome with warm smiles.

After they got done eating they decided to go to the park so that they could keep enjoying the day. When they reached the park both sat on a bench and just talked about things that just popped in to their heads. by the time that both Kagome and Inuyasha realized that it was getting late and had to go home it was six.

"Well Inu I have to get going. Heres my cell number call me whenever you want to talk." Kagome told him as she handed him her number.

"Okay here mine please text or call me whenever also. Bye kagz." Was all that Inuyasha said before the both of them started to walk the other way.

* * *

Ok well tell me what you folks think. this is one of my coming back stories. i will try to conintue my other stories so please tell me what you think.


End file.
